jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +04 - Aristons Galadria
Aristons Galadria Galadria is a fantasy RPG world, it is original in Geography, but pretty standard in content. Early Rennaisance style human Cities and States support Wizards and Warriors who venture forth to loot ancient ruins and slaughter demi-humans for fun and profit. On the Prime node, Galadria is bezet by an Evil Wizard named Ariston. he has roared to power over the last 20 years. His home City State is the well ordered and militaristic City-State of Desitter. With his magic, and a coterie of taleted generals, and very well organized and run military, Ariston has run riot over most of the Known world. He employs rustlers, cut throats, murderers, bounty hunters, desperados, mugs, pugs, thugs, nitwits, halfwits, dimwits, vipers, snipers, con men, Indian agents, bandits, muggers, buggerers, bushwhackers, hornswogglers, horse thieves, bull dykes, caravan robbers, bank robbers, ass-kickers, shit-kickers, and adventurers as agents of his dreaded secret police. People are confused and afraid. Aristons people have discovered the Fringe gates and he's working on his own Fringeworthy program. But... like any other tyrant, the idea that his Fringeworthy are on their own on the other side of the gate makes him twitchy. Tyrants are all about the control issues. So he's only using people against whom he has leverage. Control. The main part of Galadria (The site of my friends 1990s FRPH game) is a north western peninsula about 300 miles long and square. The whole Peninsular is cut off to the south east by the Iron mountains. Formerly the home of Dwarves who were driven out, nowe the Iron Mountains teem with goblins. But, something is wrong in the underworlds - there are rumors of war and catastrophe. The Galadria Peninsula holds two nations and the Forbidden Lands. Galadria was formerly the good guy kingdom. But they fell in the war. Now Troops loyal to Ariston patrol the cities and things are returning roughly to normal, except that any sign of disployalty to the Tyrant is stomped flat by jack booted men with Iron Goves. Ariston is consolidating his conquerored territories and trying to plumb the depths of the Fringeworthy system. Cardon was the junior partner good guy nation and they, too fell. They have adjusted quickly to the new ruler, but an underground resistance runs the woods of the Deep forest. The Forbidden Lands are a zone of wild, tainted magic. Undead walk the lands under the light of the moon. Strange transformations sweep the land and it's generally a way to commit poetically just suicide to enter the Forbidden lands. It is the home of tribes of Orcs with some of the toughest surviving Shamen on any world. The armies of Ariston have decided to let the Forbidden lands be someone else's problem, fopr now. 1000 years ago, Galadria was part of the Great Kingdom, but civilization fell when the gods fell through the sky and impacted on the west coast of Galadria, causing mass havok and destroying one of the chief cites of the great empire. Millions died. Prime 1 Iron Mountains 2 Dessiter 3 Empty 4 Lizard man lands 5 Kingdom of Wu 6 Central Castle 7 Orcish lands 8 Elvish Forest 9 Empty 10 Forbidden Lands 11 Southern temple 12 Path to ALT Alts: 02:00: Lizard Man v Everyone. On this alt, Lizard men were far more numerous and aggressive than they are on the Prime, And the Kingdoms of Galadria turn their eyes towards the Southwest corner of the continent with greedy eyes. So there is a war of Humans, Dwarves and other versus Lizardmen, with Elves staying out of it and various Orc tribes all over the place. In the Iron Mountains to the Northwest, Goblins who now own the Mountains (Having driven out the Dwarves) were charging people for passage through the Iron Mountains. Then the Goblins discovered the Fringe Portal. Goblin King Fezzoolie smells a profit opportunity. Several of his scouting parties have disappeared or come back with reports of the fringe worlds loaded with humans. Fezzoolie is working on how to turn the Fringepaths into his own trade opportunities. he has already captured guns and some other elements of modern technology, but he wants more. He has discovered that most members of other races can't use the fringepaths - All Goblins can. Fezzoolie and his people have set up a tradepost on the C +04 Alt platform. Alt 1 Locked 2 Galadria Lizardmen v everyone else war Iron Mountains 3 Path to C+5 4 Broken gate, sex change; Leads to iron Mountains, Galadria before the Apocalypse 5 Locked 6 Path to Prime 7 Locked 8 Locked 9 Path to C+3 10 Locked 11 Locked 12 Path to System Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game System 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Locked 6 Path to System 7 - Locked 8 - Titan like Iceball with a dome 9 Blank 10 - Icy Rockball with a dead spell Jammer down next to dome 11 - Locked 12 Path to Stellar Naga: The Naga are snake like sentient people, imagine anthropomorphic snakes. They're nice folks. They have a caste system based on the number of arms. Normal people have 2. The most seen is 6. They're moving away from the Caste system. They have the technology to build up to 1915 devices. They have made friends with the Goblins of Node C +04 and The Fasanni of C +05. They are discovering how rare and unusual Fringeworthy are, among the Naga, and the Fasanni. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Stellar 1 - Locked 2 - Locked 3 - Blank 4 - Locked 5 - Naga World 9/18 no one knows of the Gate, yet Early 20th century tehnology 6 - Path to System 7 - Locked - 8 - Locked 9 - Blank 10 - Locked 11 - Locked 12 - Blank Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Turns: Turn 1 Ariston's Team 1, Explores Galadria Prime On distant Island, team is defeated and imprisoned as common criminals Crimson Skies Group meets Goblins setting up a dealers table, sell the Goblins a revolver for 10 gold pieces. A trade relationship is formed. Turn 2 Controversy between Crinson Skies party and Goblins ends the relationship. Ariston sends another group to explore 3, 15 they meet hostile Goblins but arrange a truce - this truce is one both sides expect the other to break when it's in their interest. 2, 10 - they go through the sex-change gate and lean some things about themselves. 1, 4 Most of the party dies at Stellar gate 10, when they leave the dome to explore the dead spell jammer. the one survivor straggles home, severely injured, and robbed by the Goblins. Ariston begins to recruit and upgrade the training of his Fringeworthy. Goblins They avoid getting killed at System 10 At Naga world, 11, 12 they surprise the Naga, but everyone is restrained about it. Goblins desire trade relations. Naga find out about the gate. The Naga are trying to find their own fringe worthy. Turn 3: Ariston's groups up training Goblins re-establish their trading post on the Alt Platform. Scouting teams 7, 13 caught by Ariston, released on prmomise of friendlyt relations and sharing of information. Scouting team is abandoned. Turn 4: Fezzooli sends Scouting teams - to Crimson Skies, Fasanni and Naga. Regular Trade runs begin using beasts of burden. Exploring C+3 Alt Constantine - 5, 15 6, 10 The Keegak scouts are shot at on sight, one killed. The others escape, but the Gaulicans do not find the portal. Alt- Europe As backwater 1 - 10 native again attack the Keegak on sight, the Keegak withdraw with casualties. the Survivors return to the king. He takes a hunker down mode. For node 3 he needs human scouts. Goblin scouting parties to the Fassani node (C+5) Node +05 They explore the Pristine Fassani homeworld 7,6 they discver predators that the Fassani have beaten down - Tiger-gators, and Large Boas. The survivors explore the prime platform and discover the Fassani. Trade relations begin. 2, 12 the Goblins are welcomed but make a bad impression. The Fasanni welcome them but want to know where they come from. The Naga of Stellar C+4 visit their new friends the Goblins and then Visit the Fasanni, making new friends, and beginning to set up a trade relationship. They can build 1915 technology devices to help their friends, something the Fasanni and the Goblins appreciate. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game